A Second Chance
by sapphoninja
Summary: Rewrite of the end of Season 3. Starts when Andrea flew Woodberry to warn her friends about the Governor's plan.
1. Chapter 1

**That said, my fic takes place at the end of season 3. It's a rewrite because even if it's been a long time, I couldn't accept it. So it starts when Andrea escaped Woodberry and went to the prison to warn them of Philipp's evil plan.**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Andrea is so close to the prison right now, she can even see Rick in the tower doing his watch. She feel relieved now that only a few steps separate her from her friends, her real home, she'll finally be home again with Rick, Carol, Daryl, Beth and of course Michonne. She should have listened to her friend that day and left Woodberry with her. At first, she didn't understood why Michonne would like to get back in that awful world out there now that they can have a kind of normal life with a bed, food, all we need and most of all a place where she could sleep both eyes closed without wondering if a walker would make her his snack of the night. Now she does, she does understand. Her friend saw the real Philipp at first sight, this girl as a sixth sense that always kept both of them safe back in the woods, never a walker could escape the deadly kiss of her katana. Talking of kiss... She has one to deliver, one she should have delivered a long time from now.

''Stop thinking and move Andrea! Damn you slow sometimes. Even though Phillipp's probably dead by now I don't know when a walker will creep up on me. Only a few steps and I'm there.''

As she takes a step forward, she feels a hand clasping her mouth forcefully and an arm circling her waist. Tightening his grip at the waist, her attacker releases his other hand only to quickly hit her with something. Before she falls down into the dark hole of unconsciousness, she has the time to see a blur face with a pirate eye.

- Phillip?, she whispers.

- Shhh Love, sleep now.

When Andrea wakes up, she can't see anything. Her eyes can't adjust to the light yet. Her head feels like she was hit by a truck, her mouth is dry and she feels dizzy. She tries to move but her body doesn't let her do that.

She hears a muffled voice saying something to her, she can't determine if it's a man's or a woman's voice.

- ...stay down...don't move...sleep...later.

Her will isn't stronger than her body and she goes back again in a profound sleep still not knowing where she was or with who she was. All she can remember was that she was heading to the prison to protect Michonne. She didn't wanted her to get hurt because there was a plan with Rick, that he'd give her to save his people. But this wasn't how it would have worked, no Philipp was a sick man, blood-thirsty. He wanted everybody dead.

- Rick. Don't. Michonne. Please. Andrea said into her sleep.

Philipp wanted everybody dead, so she escaped Woodberry to warn them. To save them. But he chased her. She thought he was long dead, eaten by the walkers but Philipp is a superbad, and superbad don't die so easily.

- It's gonna be ok. Michonne's safe now, a man voice said.

Andrea felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and instantly woke up

- PHILLIP! She said in total panic.

She saw concrete walls around her and the silhouette of a tall man besides her but couldn't see quite well yet. She realised that she wasn't tied. ''I have to get out of here'' she thought to herself. As quickly as she could, she got up and pushed the man, heading for the light but he grabbed her lightly and kept her at distance.

- Hey Andrea. It's me, Rick. You ok now, you're safe.

- Rick? This can't be... Where am I?

- You're at the prison.

- But this makes no sense, I-I... Philipp he attacked me before I got here.

- Please sit, I'll explain.

Andrea was still unsure about this but she complied and sat on what she thinks was her bed. The different shades of lights were now equalizing slowly.

- Here have some water.

She felt a glass in her right hand. She was so thirsty that she drank it almost bottoms up. Feeling the water down her throat has never been so good. She could see clearer now, the guy in front of her was definitely Rick. But how could this be possible?

- Michonne and Daryl were outside when The Governor attacked you. They were a few feet away from you and Daryl noticed something moving in the woods that didn't looked like a walker according to what he said. By the time they got there, they had the time to see the Governor truck leaving the woods and they found you lying on the ground. He probably heard them coming and knew that alone against us, he couldn't win so he flew. When Michonne got back into the prison with Daryl, she screamed Hershal name which probably woke up everyone. You were in her arms barely breathing and the face covered in blood.

- Damn...

- Yeah. You seemed pretty banged up. Hershel and Carol took care of you. They gave you some injection to keep you calm when you woke up earlier. They said you'd probably feel a bit confused and that you could have some difficulties to see. How do you feel?

- Well all my body feel like a whole crowd of crazy people on a Black Friday just ran over it and I think my head is gonna explode soon. Where is Michonne?

- She's outside at this time. I'm gonna ask Hershel to come and see you. Just relax for now.

- Rick!

Rick had left the room. ''If he doesn't want to answer my question it's because something's wrong! He probably gave her to Philipp. He has no right too!'' Andrea was fulminating right now. All she wants to do is get up and run after him until her answers but her legs just can't. Instead she stays sit, impatiently waiting for Hershel, looking at those fucking grey boring prison walls.

- Andrea! How do you feel? Rick told me you were awake.

- Where is Michonne?!

- Hmm, well I don't know I'm sorry Andrea. Didn't you asked Rick?

- He said she was out. What is going on?

Hershel sighed and looked down for a second before taking a seat in front of the blonde. He looked at her trying to figure out how to tell her without causing her to panic even more. Andrea was waiting, and god knows patience isn't her virtue.

- What is going on Hershel? She insisted.

- Michonne is missing for now. You are probably aware of the deal the Governor offered Rick. Michonne against the peace. Well at first Rick thought it was the best thing to do and he spoke to me, Daryl and Merle about it. But then he revised himself, but it was too late. Merle took the initiative to take Michonne to the meeting point. Well at least that's what we think.

- What? But are you crazy? How could have you even consider to give him Michonne? I thought you were a family here! Since when do we...

- Andrea calm down please. This serves nothing to be agitated. Rick considered it, to protect us but he made the right choice in the end. Daryl in on their track, don't worry, he'll find them.

- He has too. Do you know what Philipp had plan for her? A slow and painful torture session.

A tear rolled down Andrea's perfect blue eyes to her cheek. Hershel looked at her with a mix of concern, fear and sadness. He really hoped Daryl would find them before it's too late.

* * *

**Please follow and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl was walking for a moment now. Why the hell his brother has to be so stupid sometimes? He was supposed to wait for Rick before heading to the meeting point and give Michonne to the Governor. The Redneck is sure of something, if Merle did something like that it's because he has another plan. Maybe does he want to take down the Governor by himself, what a stupid idea! But this wouldn't be the first time he had such an idea.

When Daryl arrived at the meeting point, bodies were lying on the ground, and walkers were having breakfast. He couldn't help but smile a little knowing this was probably his brother that killed those bastards. His smile went down when he saw Merle. Except that it wasn't Merle….

Daryl's heart broke apart. His brother was now one of those soulless monsters. A shot through the heart… the killer wanted him to become a walker. Daryl did what he had to do, swearing to himself that he'll take the Governor's life in a very soon future to avenge his brother.

- We should bury him, a woman's voice said behind him.

Daryl turned around, knife in hand, anger in eyes. Michonne was standing there looking at him with as much compassion she can have, mostly for Daryl, not for Merle.

- Where were ya when this'happened? asked the Redneck.

- I wasn't here, I couldn't have stopped it if it's what you ask.

- Didn't he take ya here?

- He freed me before he got here. At first I didn't knew why and I was heading back to the prison but then I realized he wanted to kill the Governor by himself. And even though Merle was not a guy in my heart I couldn't let him do this alone, it was suicide.

- Seems like ya'got here too late!

- Don't blame me! You were the ones that wanted to give me to the Governor!

- I know s'rry. Thanks for c'ming back. It's just…

- It's okay.

- I'll find a shovel. By th'way, we weren't giving ya to the Governor, Rick changed his mind.

- I understand he had to consider it.

- Ya part of th'family now.

At the prison, Andrea was dressed, geared and ready to go. She couldn't take anymore to stay here patiently waiting only to hear the worst when Daryl would get back. She knows that her friend is a born warrior, she could kill an army of walkers just by herself. But this was a totally different situation here. Merle probably tied her up, she doesn't have her katana and maybe she isn't even conscious. Who knows in which situation she is right now.

''And that's all my fault… If I had listened to her that day she left we wouldn't be in this situation. I thought that she was abandoning me but I was the one letting her down. I'm always the one letting down the people I love.''

- Carol, please tell Rick I'm out looking for Michonne. Don't go after me.

- No way you're going out there Andrea!

- Maggie don't try to stop me. You know you can't. I have to find Michonne. I need to find her.

- Daryl is gonna bring her back. You can't go, you have to rest. Be reasonable.

- Carol! You've been saying the same thing for two hours now. It's been too long. What if something went wrong? I couldn't forgive myself I didn't at least try to do something.

Andrea felt a rush of heat in her body and the room started spinning around her. ''What the…'' Again, the stubborn blonde was lying on the floor, unconscious. Rick entered the room at the same time, seeing Andrea on the floor, he hurried up to the scene.

- What happened?

- I told her she needed to rest, said Carol.

- She wouldn't listen to us, she wanted to go get Michonne. And then she just fell.

- Alright. Carol go get some fresh water. Maggie and I will take her to her room and we'll find Hershell.

Maggie took Andrea's feet and Rick her upper body. They got her to her room which was on the same floor they already was. Her body was burning and she was sweating.

- What is it with this obsession on Michonne? Asked Rick. She's putting herself in danger.

Maggie shook her head and let out a mumbled laugh.

- What? Asked Rick having no clue why Maggie was laughing about this situation.

- Really Rick? Are you that blind?

- I know they've been through a lot together in the past month but I don't get it. She acts without even thinking to her health and safety. I know Andrea is stubborn but she is not stupid.

- Love makes you stupid.

- What, you mean? Replied Rick with his best ''I don't believe you look''.

- Yes, I mean.

Out of breath Hershell entered the room.

- Rick what's going on? Carol told me Andrea needed my assist.

He reached a hand to the blonde's forehead.

- She's burning. What happened Maggie?

- I don't know dad. She was all worked up on getting out to bring Michonne back. Carol and I tried to calm her but she just wasn't listening to us. And in a second she was down.

- Her body is exhausted and it's trying to heal. Her internal temperature is normally higher but if she pushes herself to hard, her defense system will heat up faster and she'll fell unconscious in seconds. We need fresh water to lower her temperature and we have to make sure that she rests.

- The only way to do that daddy is to have Michonne to her side when she'll be awake or I'm afraid we won't be able to stop her.

- Let's pray for her to get back fast. I'm not sure Andrea's body could get through another crisis.

- That's ridiculous. I'm going after Daryl.

- I'm going with you.

- Good. Get ready, we're leaving in five.

- Rick, Maggie, are you sure about that? What if the Governor attacks the prison. We'll need you in this case.

- We'll be back before anything happens. But if so, Glenn and Carl are on watch. Tell them to hide the other vehicles. We'll make it seem like we left the place.

- Alright then. Be careful. I love you Maggie.

- Love you too daddy. Take care of Andrea, if she wakes up tell her that I'm bringing her girl back.

Maggie kisses Hershell's forehead and took a look at her friend lying on the small prison bed. She knows how she feels. If Glenn was in the same position as Michonne, she wouldn't be able to stay calm and put either. Love is the only thing that can give us hope in this apocalyptic world. Losing it means losing everything, ''and we all have lost too much already''.


End file.
